Caught
by foreverGleek20
Summary: He thought he was pretty smooth, but they may have just caught him in his lies.


Author's Note: _This storyline was brought about through listening to the song. This is a futurefic, since it takes place during their junior year of school. Also, Quinn kept the baby and is raising her with the help of Puck and all the Glee members. Rachel and Puck are dating, and have been for a while. That's enough of the back story… the rest is easily understood!_

_P.S. Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox. I am just borrowing the characters to satisfy my twisted needs! "You Thought Wrong" is owned by Kelly Clarkson._

* * *

"I'm such an idiot."

The blonde looked over at the girl who was crying. "Well, then that makes two of us." She handed the girl a tissue.

Graciously, she took the tissue, wiped the tears from her face, and smiled. "Thanks, Quinn." Then she laughed. "Who would've thought that we'd be here, in this position, yet again?"

Crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, Quinn laughed quietly. "Apparently Rachel, we just have the same awful taste in boys."

"High school boys are just too immature. We need to set our sights higher. Maybe college boys?" Rachel joked, eliciting another small laugh from the blonde.

"One more year, Rach. Then you'll have your pick of them in New York City," Quinn replied, trying to hide her jealousy at the brunette's eventual escape from the one-horse town that she would be stuck in after graduation.

Rachel felt a smile crossing her lips, but kept it to a minimum, sensing the disappointment in the blonde's tone. "I keep telling myself that." She inhaled. "You know, Quinn, we're both better off without him. At least romantically speaking. He's never going to change. Even though, at one point I thought I could help him. That I was enough…"

Quinn looked at her with obvious sadness in her eyes. "I thought the same thing. Yet all the while I was letting him whisper his sweet nothings in my ear, you were hearing the same thing. I can't believe I fell for it again. How could I have been so naïve?"

Putting a hand to the girl's shoulder, Rachel replied. "You had your daughter to think about. You were merely hoping that he'd be the man he'd promised he'd be. That's not naïve. If anything, I was the naïve one, thinking that he had gotten over you."

Just then, Rachel's phone rang. Upon realizing it was him, she let it go straight to voicemail. "If only he knew how stupid he has been, playing us both for fools, thinking we wouldn't find out. He's not that smooth." She looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. "Now he's texting me."

Quinn watched Rachel read the message. "What's he want now?"

"He wants me to meet him at 'our' spot in the auditorium after school. He's such a pig!"

"That would probably be because he wants a quickie with you before our scheduled date tonight, without the baby," Quinn said with disgust. Suddenly she had an idea. "Tell him you'll meet him."

Rachel raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Excuse me?"

Quinn got a mischievous look upon her face. "I have an idea. Just trust me."

Rachel typed her reply and hit send. Looking back up at Quinn, she asked, "Okay, so what's our plan?"

"Meet me in the choir room during lunch. Don't be late," Quinn chirped as she turned and left the bathroom, heading to first period.

Rachel waited a full forty-five seconds before emerging herself. "What a day," she mumbled before plastering a smile on her face and stepping into the crowd of students filling the halls.

* * *

Walking towards the auditorium, she felt the surge of her confidence returning. _Quinn's plan is flawless_. She couldn't help laughing at the oddly perfect team they made. _The two scorned women…_

Reaching the door, she took a deep breath. Though used to performing, she wasn't used to her emotions trying to take control. She was pretty sure that seeing the smirk that played on his lips made her want to slap him so hard that he'd be seeing stars for a week. Gold ones, so he'd be reminded of her and the stupid mistake he'd made.

As she climbed onto the stage, he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and back into the darkness behind the curtain. When his lips dipped down, finding that spot below her ear, she caught a glimpse of Quinn standing off to the side in the shadows, smiling and nodding.

"Noah," she said putting a hand on his chest and stepping backwards. She couldn't help notice that annoyance in his eyes, but continued anyways. "I've been working on a new number. I thought maybe you'd like to see it," she said in her most seductive tone, adding a wink for effect.

His eyebrows arched and his lips fell back into that smirk she could swear was permanently etched onto his face. She knew his interest was piqued. She walked coyly over to the stereo and pushed play. As the music filled the air, she began to sing, inching back towards him.

_**I see how you're trying to weasel  
your way in  
Boy I know how you maneuver  
with your your confusion**_

Quinn stepped out from the shadows and made her way over to the pair, staring him in the eyes as she sang.

_**You tell me that I'm your only  
and how bad that you want me  
Then why are you so shady  
if I'm supposed to be your lady  
Why should I believe anything you say**_

Watching him run his hands nervously over his Mohawk, Rachel put the full force of her emotion behind her words, making sure his eyes were focused on her.

_**And how could you shame me that way  
Tell me where where'd you get the nerve  
to even think that you you could  
play me wrong**_

Joining their voices, the two girls circled him, running their hands across his shoulders and chest. They definitely noticed the panic in his eyes and facial expressions.

_**You thought we didn't know  
You thought we were in the dark  
But boy your covers blown  
Cause we both know now  
You thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
But now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now**_

Quinn moved a chair from the side of the stage and pushed him onto it. She felt his eyes on her as she belted out the next verse.

_**Now you're trying to use us against one another  
But it won't work  
I see right through your game boy  
and I know exactly what I'm in for**_

Rachel sat down on his lap and put a finger to his lips as she finished the verse.

_**You tried to deny all your actions  
For once in your life be a real man  
At least give me the proper respect  
of the truth I already know you did it**_

_**Why should I believe anything you say**_

Standing behind him, Quinn bent down and sang directly into his ear, causing him to turn and look at her.

_**And how could you shame me that way  
Tell me where where'd you get the nerve  
to even think that you you could  
play me wrong**_

Both girls moved in front of him to keep him from his obvious attempt at an escape. As they sang, they saw his annoyance and couldn't help the smiles that crossed their lips.

_**You thought we didn't know  
You thought we were in the dark  
But boy your covers blown  
Cause we both know now  
You thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
But now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now**_

Circling around him, Rachel bent down and placed her hand on his shoulder, while putting her lips right next to his ear. She felt him tense as her breath touched his skin.

_**I see right through you baby  
Tryin' to tell me you want me  
Why don't you just get it through your thick head  
Cause I've seen this game before  
and now I'm showing you the door so**_

When he moved his mouth to speak, Quinn put her finger to his lips. Locking eyes with him, she continued.

_**SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
I'm not trying to hear your lies  
No not again, oh no not again  
Sorry you couldn't be a better man**_

Letting his eyes meet hers, Rachel sang.

_**You thought we didn't know**_

Quinn moved out of the way, letting him up as she sang.

_**You thought we were in the dark**_

Motioning to the steps off the stage, Rachel showed him the way out.

_**But boy your covers blown**_

Moving towards each other as he started walking, the girls joined voices together, their smiles evident through their singing.

_**Cause we both know now  
You thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
But now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now**_

Rachel watched as he turned around, stealing a glance at them, as he reached the first row of seats.

_**Guess you thought wrong **_

A smile crossed her lips, as Quinn watched his quick exit from the room.

_**Look who's laughing now**_

The girls saw the door close behind him and started laughing.

"Kurt, you can come out now," Quinn called.

From behind the curtain, Kurt emerged, with his flip-cam in hand. "Watching the two of you almost turned me straight again. Fantastic job!" He laughed. "So am I YouTubing this now or later?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled. In unison they said, "Now!"

Rachel giggled. "What better way to get over a heartbreak than a little song and dance!"

Kurt couldn't help smiling at the two girls who had used their broken hearts for a good cause, uniting against a common enemy. "I don't think he could've seen that one coming."

Looking at Rachel as she threw her arm over the girl's shoulder, Quinn said, "You can thank me later," as the three headed out the doors and into the hallway.

Glee was definitely going to be interesting tomorrow!_**  
**_


End file.
